Lo Aprendí de tí
by Win A. Black Odair
Summary: Inocencia, buena o mala, ante los ojos oscuros, la hace ver débil. Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el mini-reto de Febrero: Una pareja para... del foro "El diente de león"


**Disclaimer** **:** **Johanna y Katniss son de Collins. Pero este one shot es mío.**

 **Este escrito participa en el mini-reto** _**Una pareja para...**_ **del Foro** _ **El diente de león.**_

* * *

 _ **Nunca**_

 _ **Showing us the time, slow down, turn around**_

 _ **Everything's fine**_

 _ **There's no need to have a reason**_

 _ **There's no need to wonder why**_

 _ **It's the part of me that tells you**_

 _ **Oh, don't you ever**_

 _ **Don't never say never**_

* * *

Guarda silencio mientras la oye hablar, con el sentido sobrio e incrédulo, el gesto humillante de conocida crueldad.

 _Es ingenua_ , piensa, _Siempre lo ha sido._

Trémulas palabras susurradas por una inminente tormenta. La vergüenza vana de aquella que busca consuelo en las fauces de la obscuridad.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, descerebrada—

Sinceridad, afirma, y pasada la humillación, vuelve a la pesada arrogancia altiva.

—Eres una piedra, serás difícil de recuperar— en silencio, la mirada austera rehúye toda maldad—

...Pero, no pierdas la esperanza.

Pensamientos vuelan, ardientes de rabia, vagos de inminente realidad. Susurros de memorias, declinantes de cordura, de frías formas de torturar.

―Nunca— rompe el aire, la voz rasgada delirante de enseñanza, con mejillas revueltas, avergonzadas de hecho tal.

Con los pies sobre la tierra, sin alzar vuelo hacia la inmensidad.  
Sin respuestas, sin ayuda, sin promesas, ni lealtad.

—¿Eres tonta?— agresiva, pero con increíble suavidad la detiene a la mitad de su insulsa despedida.

Katniss reclama a su estabilidad, por abandonarla en el umbral del peligro y se reprocha furiosa el haber dado encuentro con aquella que hace del odio algo personal.

—Comenzaremos hoy mismo— la sonrisa sarcástica la envuelve entera ―Tienes demasiado que aprender.

|•|•|•|

* * *

|•|•|•|

En ese momento Katniss ya no lo duda. No sabe para dónde dar un paso y es consciente de aquello que ha mantenido en negativa tanto tiempo.

 _Inocencia_

Buena o mala, en ese momento la hace ver débil.

Porque jamás creyó que se sentiría tan frustrada frente a lo que a una noche de bodas respecta, jamás creyó sentirse tan incapaz del simple acto que ha dejado pasar.

Johanna no deja de mirarla, como sí leyera su mente, gira a su alrededor con aparentes destellos de insolencia.

—Primero, Everdeen, estas tan tensa que el armario sería más fácil de coger que tú.—

Directa, terriblemente real, y logra con ligereza que sus mejillas compitan con el rojo del cubrecama.

Johanna niega con la cabeza, su cabello ahora largo se mece con impaciencia. —Quítate la ropa—

—¿Qué?— ojos de la veta se abren llenos de rotunda negativa, pudor, que en ese momento, le es inservible.

—Estas peor de lo que creía— ahora se acerca a ella, busca contacto con la mirada fiera, sonríe mientras piensa en lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la ingenuidad.

—Mellark y tú no van a coger con ropa. Tampoco si tú crees que te ves espantosa...— los ojos grises giran hacia ella temibles de irritación, apática, Johanna sonríe mordaz—... Lo haces, no lo niegues.

—Eso no importa, Peeta no querrá verme desnuda— afirma tangible.

Oyendo tal comentario, Johanna piensa que si busca _Puritana, Ingenua y Estúpida_ en un diccionario, el nombre de _Katniss Everdeen_ brillaría por su inminente presencia.

—Es un hombre _que te ama_ , ¿Y de verdad crees que no quiere verte desnuda? ¡Reacciona! Vas-a-cas...—

—¡Lo sé, Johanna! Sé que voy a casarme, ¡Pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer cuando Peeta quiera acostarse conmigo!—

Las palabras arrancan el aire de sus pulmones, la obligan a alzar la voz plasmando el miedo incontrolable de no sentirse deseada, ni capaz de hacer que alguien la desee.

Los ojos almendra destellan hipnóticos al verla.

—Así está mejor, Everdeen, te favorece— le dice en un susurro cerca de su oído, la última Vencedora atónita siente el espasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Quiere analizarlo, pensarlo y darle tantas vueltas como pueda permitírselo, pero su compañera no tiene cota en la paciencia que eso requiere.

 _Tiempo_ , susurra.

Sus labios caen sobre los suyos, cálidos, la golpea con tal fuerza que no tiene tiempo para deshacer el contacto y tampoco para negarse a él.

Pecaminosos, su mirada gris se refleja en los ojos castaños y a través de las cortinas cerradas la brisa húmeda se cuela entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Enseñándote— se interrumpe divertida, solo para deleitarse con el desconcertado gesto—...Lo que debes hacer cuando Peeta quiera acostarse contigo.—

La dejan helada las palabras, con los labios cosquilleando en busca de esa sensación sin nombre que la invade ante la cercanía.

Es hambre. Distante de la que causa Peeta con sus besos que deleitan en suave ternura. Johanna parece dejarla a varios centímetros del suelo, como si trasmitiera corrientes de fuego por cada senda parte de su piel.

— ¿Tranquila, si?— espera que se ría de ella en unas cuantas palabras, pero dista totalmente y se apega a la delicadeza que ella no conoce.

Sus manos suaves y pequeñas recorren su cuerpo, su piel, sus labios. La acaricia con devoción como si fuese de porcelana, como una muñeca de porcelana.

La brisa templada de la tarde se cuela con los pocos rayos de sol entre las cortinas crema, y le proporcionan un brillo irreal.

Como si miles de cristales adornaran su cabello. Y en el aire percibe su aroma, relajante y embriagador.

Huele a jazmines, a madera, a pasión, a mujer.

Los labios rojos, se encuentran de vuelta con los suyos; mientras orbes grises se reflejan desconcertadas en los ojos castaños. Se separa de golpe, dejando una sensación de frío y vacío, parece ajena, a que ha dejado una marca imborrable mucho más allá de la ayuda.

―Siéntate— ordena con voz clara pero que apenas se oye y Katniss obedece, porque necesita más que simples respuestas. Necesita algo que solo ella puede darle, aunque aún no sabe qué.

Johanna mantiene una calma que no procede. Sin embargo se sienta frente a ella y la observa como si de repente fuera trasparente.

Las palabras se enredan en su lengua y su incapacidad de decir algo la hace sentir indefensa ante la mirada.

—Tienes miedo— derrocha el poder de la afirmación, que deja atrás la pregunta y se clava sin piedad entre sus cuerpos, pero no quieren pensar en ello.

 _¿Qué le sucede?_

Su consideración racional se esfuma llevándose tal pensamiento, y ahora es ella, quien en busca de demostrar lo contrario, se abalanza sobre los labios rojos, por un momento no sabe qué hacer, pero el contacto es devuelto con fiereza. Johanna sonríe y la hace recostarse en las almohadas mullidas.

Con suavidad desconcertante lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla y niega.

–Voy en desventaja, descerebrada, tú ya me has visto desnuda–

 _Olvido_ , recuerda.

Katniss es tan consiente como inconsciente de lo que las palabras quieren decir, pero algo comienza a quemar su piel.

Su compañera comienza a besarla, tan ardiente que prende fuego en cada centímetro que recorre. Quema, quema su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, el contorno de su rostro. La chica en llamas, arde y solo puede cerrar los ojos para rendirse, para perderse en el fuego que solo Johanna consigue darle.

No puede controlarse, los jadeos dejan de ser en su mente para escapar sin pudor de su boca

Provocan que se avergüence, pero de alguna manera no quiere que ella se detenga, al contrario, desea más de esa sensación que nace en su piel y acaba en su bajo vientre de una manera torturante.

Sus labios reclaman contacto, y su compañera lo nota, vuelve a su rostro, ahogando gemidos contra su boca. Sus lenguas se encuentran, se enrollan, se embeben de humedad y de calor.

Katniss puede sentir como la humedad se hace presente entre sus muslos, como algo empieza a latir sutilmente debajo de su ropa.

Es nuevo, algo que desconoce, pero que es adictivo sentir.

Johanna la acaricia, erizando su piel. Sus manos bajan traviesas hacia sus pechos, los presiona con suavidad y Katniss deja escapar un gemido que hace entender lo mucho que gusta del contacto. La morena aprieta con más fuerza y un gemido fuerte resuena en las paredes. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa pícara. Le gusta verla estremecer ante los toques. Y no duda en juguetear con los botones de la blusa que con firmeza va desabrochando. Katniss solo puede mirarla con esplendor, sucumbiendo ante la excitación que le genera verla desnudarla poco a poco.

No lo entiende, pero en ese momento ya poco le importa.

Con un movimiento brusco y rápido, la pelinegra se deshace de la prenda que cubre sus senos, y la observa, lleva sus dedos a la cicatriz que atraviesa su pecho, no hay asco, peor aún, su boca le regala una sonrisa perversa; esa que gritaba cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Recorre con sus dedos los pezones endurecidos, para ponerlos aún más rígidos y erguidos. Katniss solo atina a arquear la espalda entregándose completamente a sus juegos llenos de lujuria.

Johanna se abalanzó con apremiante desesperación sobre sus pechos, mojando con su lengua las protuberancias que tenía delante de ella.

La última vencedora siente los latidos en su intimidad cada vez más punzantes y la humedad sumamente incomoda. Le invade un poco de vergüenza, porque Johanna note su grado de excitación.

Pero como tal, no le importa, porque le está enseñando y no hay mejor forma que la práctica para que la lección se le quede.

Gime con voz ronca, mientras ella succiona con fuerza y muerde con delicadeza las rosadas aureolas de sus pechos; gime fuerte mientras sus manos buscan donde descargar tanto placer.

 _Y al fin tiene nombre_ , recuerda.

El consuelo que busca, lo encuentra en el oscuro cabello de su compañera. Tira de él con cada mordida que Johanna le da y deduce que le gusta que lo haga, porque muerde con más constancia y con más agresividad, aquella que la excita aún más.

Su mente gira en espiral, un espiral de éxtasis, de tanto que nunca creyó poder sentir.  
Siente que con cada gemido se le va la vida, pero no sabe qué tan equivocada esta al pensar que ese es el máximo placer que podía sentir.

Johanna deja sus pechos para volver a unir su boca con la de su compañera, tirando de ella con fuerza, como si la reclamara suya.

Katniss gime al sentir una oleada de placer recorrerla entera, es consciente de que la humedad de su intimidad es tanta que siente sus bragas totalmente mojadas, siente la intolerante presencia de sus pantalones y el aroma dulce que despide su cuerpo.

Johanna se acerca a su oído, regalándole el momento en el que definitivamente pierde la poca conciencia que le queda.

—Katniss siéntate en el borde de la cama—

Hechizada, la obedece de inmediato, sentándose de un solo movimiento, sin apartar la mirada de los hipnóticos orbes castaños.

Ella se acerca, sonríe y a Katniss la hace volver a un momento, la vuelve a ver desnudarse para provocarla, pero ahora es diferente, logra que su respiración se torne trémula y que no pueda evitar hacer presión con sus muslos sobre la cama, gime, comprueba como de su lugar más íntimo bajan oleadas del fluido caliente y denso que sus piernas se encargaban de contener.

Johanna mueve con lentitud sus manos por su cuerpo sobre la ropa, Katniss ida no deja de seguir sus movimientos sutiles y siente el calor abrasador, al oír un gemido que no es suyo.

—Quítate la ropa— el pudor la ha abandonado hace mucho y en ese instante no hay algo de lo que disfrute más que de desprenderse de una de las dos únicas prendas que la cubren.

Johanna vuelve a ella y comienza a besar su vientre hasta llegar ante aquella cavidad pulsante y anegada de los instintos más bajos que Katniss podría albergar.

La Chica en Llamas, recuerda y no se arrepiente de nada, se arrodilla frente a ella, la mujer más adecuada para enseñarle todo aquello que debe aprender con la mayor rapidez posible. Ahora se detiene ante cada movimiento, trata de no perder detalles de esa exquisita experiencia que está teniendo. Deja que su instinto rompa en erupción al bajar sus manos hasta sus bragas, desvelando lo que se encontraba debajo.

Johanna toma con una de sus manos la ropa interior y la tira hacia un costado, dejando ver la plenitud de su sexo.

Katniss con los dedos de su otra mano recorre un camino por él, demostrando sin vergüenza cuán mojada se encuentra. Disfruta ver el deseo en la mujer que la mira con aquellos ojos oscuros; más sombríos aun por la excitación que también vive en ese momento.

Se muerde el labio, encantada, degustando el gesto, gime tan fuerte que logra aturdirla. Ahora se ríe, disfruta tanto verla así, totalmente perdida ante los brazos de la lujuria, las manos del placer, los pecados de la carne.

Toma con violencia y determinación sus rodillas, la obliga a separar aún más las piernas, entregándose mucho más a ella. Deja que su aliento templado roce el interior de su aliada en el pecado y le regala una nueva sensación que la hace retorcer su cuerpo de fruición.

Esta trepida a la espera de sentir sus labios y percibe como hunde su lengua en ella.

Convulsiona gimiendo ante cada movimiento constante y firme, ante cada roce caliente en su clítoris, ante cada suave golpe que da contra las paredes de su sexo.

Johanna la mira desafiante, buscando la reacción ante cada paso que da.  
Devolviendo siempre el leve estremecimiento de nerviosismo.

Katniss se cuestiona ante la calima de sus pensamientos sombreados de las oleadas de placer.

 _¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante la magnitud de la experiencia que esta mujer podía darle? ¿Qué más debía hacer?_

Nada, no puede pensar, solo quiere sentir más, más y más, que Johanna juegue con ella, que la haga sentir con cada corpúsculo de su piel. Presiona sus ojos con fuerza, ante las fricciones de los labios ajenos en su sexo. Un rozagante rubor invade su rostro. Un deseo, una idea, una imagen atesta su mente; _es ella..._

Pero el decoro cierra su garganta y no deja que sus palabras escapen.

Increíblemente una voz en su cabeza grita que deje atrás la vergüenza, suena como Johanna, es rebelde, le pide que se relaje, que disfrute. Ella no lo olvida, quiere fuertemente dejar de ser tan inocente, dejar atrás a la _Katniss incauta_ y encontrar esa esencia; esa esencia femenina que creía no tener... _hasta ahora._

El nudo en su garganta se desenreda, suelta las palabras y la hace pedir, suplicar más de ese placer que hace que se retuerza.

-Johanna...quiero... por favor

Ella no muestra sorpresa, todo lo contrario. Sabe lo que el placer causa, ve como Katniss sucumbe. Intuye su perversidad, el poder de su deseo.

Ella no aguanta la presión que dan los labios en su intimidad, no aguanta los movimientos penetrantes de su lengua, no aguanta los mordiscos suaves y precisos en su clítoris. Suelta un grito tan fuerte que se oye vibrante por el resto de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Y en ese momento poco o nada le interesa, solo quiere descargar todo el placer que siente recorrer sus venas.

Retiene las ultimas vibraciones que el orgasmo le deja y siente la boca de Johanna presionar la suya, buscando compartir el sabor del éxtasis; dulce, sutil, ese sabor perfectamente femenino e íntimo.

Unos minutos después, se sienta a su lado, se agacha a tomar la blusa de la que ella misma la ha despojado, y con un gesto sátiro, se la devuelve.

—No te va ir tan mal, Everdeen... Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no tienes porque sentir miedo—

La mirada no es devuelta, se clava en el verde profundo de la blusa, aun con el delirio del placer en ellos, pero anegados de consternación que dé a pocos cierra su garganta. Lentamente, la bruma se expande y desaparece, la devuelve a su entorno con hosquedad y observa a Johanna como si no lo hubiera hecho antes en vida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?— la pelinegra gira hacia ella con una mohín que le ofende, pero no cambia sus gestos.

—Pediste que te ayudaran...—casi como siempre, nota que la mujer frente a ella no la entiende— Bien, ¿Sigues teniendo miedo de acostarte con Peeta?

Katniss siente el hilo de calor hacerse de su rostro, sin atreverse a afirmar nada, pero tampoco a negarlo, se apresura a tomar su ropa del suelo y piensa, recapacita en todo lo que quiso pasar por alto antes, pero ahora parece más atormentante.

Su compañera ajena a las abrumadoras dudas que la ahogan, camina hacia el espejo del armario y se arregla el cabello, como si nada fuera de lugar hubiera pasado. A Katniss le sorprende la tranquilidad con la que observa si no hay fallas en su atuendo. Le asombra el hecho de que aún se atreva a mirarla.

— ¿A qué hora llega Mellark?—

Peeta... Se suponía que todo era por Peeta. Pero en ese momento duda que si él llega a saber de eso lo tome que algo que hizo por bien de ambos, y lo peor, lo que en ese instante más la atormenta es que por donde busque, no encuentra culpa.

Traición, es tormento, pero ella en su egoísmo es incapaz de verlo así. Sin embargo eso no hace que deje de sentir vibrante el temblor de sus manos al recordar su futuro matrimonio.

—Júrame que nadie se enterara de esto, Johanna― el susurro rasga el aire templado y la otra mujer se vuelve hacia ella hasta estar sentada a su lado.

― ¿Nunca?― le interroga, Katniss siente la falta del aire que ahora ambas aspiran, se estremece ante la cercanía y de un segundo a otro la sensación incesante de hambre la invade con fuerza.

La mirada pecaminosa la absorbe, vuelve a dejarla a la merced de las sensaciones que ahora conoce, pero antes de volver a dejarse llevar por el tacto ajeno responde, mientras tras su ventana el crepúsculo se lleva al atardecer.

 _―Nunca..._


End file.
